


valentine's day

by biasilveira



Series: an unexpected greeting card [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasilveira/pseuds/biasilveira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root went to sit on the subway bench when she found it. In the same place as the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day

Valentine’s day. New York was full of florist vans and carriers with balloons and chocolates. She, herself, was holding 3 chocolate boxes and the biggest teddy bear she could find. It was light brown with a black nose and it had a big heart sewn to its belly. Root knew Shaw would be pissed, and that’s exactly what she wanted.

Reese was the first one to see her entering the subway station and after a millisecond of surprise he just shook his head, knowing not to interfere with whatever Root was planning.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, John” she said sweetly, handing him one of the boxes.

“Thanks, Root” he responded, genuinely smiling.

Before she could enter the subway car, Harold exited, stopping mid step when he saw her.

“Ms. Groves… perhaps it’s best if don’t” Harold said, worried about the possible outcome but Root didn’t care for the scolding right now, so she cut him short.

“This is for you Harry” she said giving him a box too. He looked at the chocolates and noticed they were actually of great taste, briefly wondering whose credit card was paying for the expensive gifts. With a cordial nod he thanked her and continued on his way out of the station.

Root entered the car with her arms extended holding the teddy bear in front of her and chippered in the most delighted voice “Hey Sweetie!”

She didn’t need to see Shaw to know there was a mortified expression in her face. “Oh, come on! No.”

Root brought the bear closer to herself, touching her cheek to his as if to put her head in his shoulder. She noticed the faint smell of new teddy bear and resisted the urge to bury her nose in it. “I have chocolate, Sameen”

Now that the bear wasn’t blocking the view, she could see Shaw looked annoyed and wasn’t having any of it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Root said softer, dejectedly lowering the teddy bear with her left arm and presenting the last box of chocolates with her right hand.

“Yeah, yeah” Shaw dismissed the hacker, but approached her nonetheless after seeing the actual box. Unlike the gigantic teddy bear, it wasn’t too over the top. It was indeed shaped as a heart, but at least it wasn’t bright red.

Seeing the approval on Shaw’s face, Root felt proud for picking the dark brown box with a discreet golden bow.

Contrary to Root’s expectation, Shaw didn’t just take the box, but extended her hand and waited for Root to give it to her. Although what really took Root by surprise was the last eye roll and the fact that Shaw actually took the teddy bear and held it mid drift, her arm barely holding the entire toy.

 

* * *

 

 

It was half past nine in the evening when she came back to the subway station. The Machine hadn’t given her a number in a few hours, so she decided to call it a night.

Harold was silently grading a few papers in his desk, half eaten box of chocolates on his lap. Reese was taking his time with a bottle of whiskey, knowing very well Bear was more interested in his chocolates other than his company.

“Hot date, John?” Root joked when he refiled his glass.

Reese chuckled saluting Root with his glass “You know it”.

Shaw was nowhere to be seen, but Root could hear the shower in the small bathroom. Heading inside the subway car, she moved to Shaw’s cot, knowing very well the trained operative would be crossed to find Root siting there.

What she didn’t expect was to see the ridiculously large teddy bear right on top of Shaw’s pillow, and the sight warmed her heart.

Removing her leather jacket and throwing it carelessly on the foot of the cot, she laid with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed at the ankles. She closed her eyes humming from the sensation of having her back crack in all the right places.

Even with her eyes closed, Root could almost feel Harold reprimand, but before he could say anything, her feet were roughly shoved sideways.

“Ugh, Root! Boots off the bed!” Shaw chastised.

With the force of having her legs shoved off, Root was now in a sitting position so she bent over to remove her shoes “Sorry Sweetie, I’ll take them off”.

“You know what? Off!! Get out of my bed!” Shaw said rapidly tapping Root’s arm with the back of her hand.

Pouting, Root went to sit on the subway bench when she found it. In the same place as the last time. This time in a bright shade of red – probably the only on available on Valentine’s Day - but nonetheless the same elegant envelope with her name written in Shaw’s cursive.

“Aw, another card, Sameen?” Root hadn’t seen the card when she first entered the car, so she assumed Shaw had put it there just now.

Shaw didn’t say anything, just smiled wickedly from the cot and Root wondered if that was Shaw flirting back.

With barely contained excitement Root took one last look at the red envelope trying to imprint it to her memories before taking the card from inside. It had a simple yellowish paper with the writing in typewriter font saying ‘You suck less than most people’.

Unlike the last time, it didn’t seem it would have anything else written inside, and just the slightly possibility that Shaw would have written something herself, made Root’s heart want to explode.

Upon brief inspection Root notice this card was a little heavier than the previous one. And without being able to contain her smile, she expected it to play one of those cheesy love song. With one last glance at Shaw – who was now actually smiling, that toothy smile so rare from the closed woman - Root decided to open the card.

[Delta. Oscar. November. Tan-]

With a soft ‘woosh’ a glitter bomb exploded in Root’s face.

Releasing a surprised shriek, Root dropped the card and got up from the bench dropping glitter all over the floor.

John appeared at the door quickly, a concerned expression on his face. After he saw Root covered in sparkling dots, he gave her an apologetic sigh, but Root didn’t even acknowledged it, courtesy of how stunned she actually was.

“Finch, ladies, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll take Bear, good look with, uh-” he awkwardly pointed to Root’s general direction.

Shaw couldn’t hold her laugh anymore. To be honest, she was just as surprised as Root.

“Sameen!” Root pleaded with a crest fallen voice.

“You know, I expected your higher power friend to warn you about that one” she toned down her laughing only feeling half bad for the hacker.

“I trusted you!” Root sounded really offended and Shaw didn’t know what to say.

Throwing a wink, she said “Happy Valentine’s Day” with a sultry voice and her best smile. With that Shaw could practically feel Root’s anger dissolving in front of her.

“Yeah, yeah” said the hacker looking everywhere but Shaw’s direction, trying to play it cool and failing miserably at hiding the effect Shaw had on her. Not even her nonchalant hair flip was able to hide the blushing of her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

For weeks Root kept finding dots of glitter in her hair and it never failed to remind her of the card, neatly kept in her current apartment. No doubt her most prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the card at boredpanda(.)com/funny-valentines-day-cards-3/


End file.
